dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Speedster Season Three
Scarlet Speedster Season Season Three is the third season of Scarlet Speedster. It deals with the affects of Flashpoint, while Bart deals with two new villains, Dr. Alchemy and Godspeed. It aired on the CW Created by Michael Green and Greg Berlanti 2013-2014 Cast * Grant Gustin as Bart Allen / The Flash- 22/22 * Zoe Kravitz as Linda Park- 22/22 * Shailene Woodley as Dr. Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon / Vibe * Roshon Fegan as Wally Park / Kid Flash * David Thewlis as Flashpoint Harrison Wells / Earth-Two Harrison Wells * Forrest Whitaker as Captain Joe Park * Tom Felton as Julian Albert Recurring * John Wesley Shipp as John Fox / The Flash / Henry Park * Patrick Sabongui as Commissioner David Singh * Violett Beane as Jesse Wells / Jesse Quick * Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash * Tobin Bell as the voice of Dr. Alchemy * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * TBA as Godspeed * Todd Lasance as Edward Clariss / The Rival * Donal Louge as Detective Tom Patterson Episodes # "Flashpoint"- Bart wakes up in the world he created by saving his mother, he turns on the news and finds out Leonard Snart is the city's hero. He also finds out he never unlocked his powers. Bart decides to go on with his life but a panicked Cisco Ramon , who doesn't know Bart, asks Bart for protection from a man who is chasing him. Bart agrees and takes Cisco to his house, where Cisco reveals he still has his vibing power in this universe and that he knows of the other world, he then begs Bart to become The Flash again, since this world isn't as perfect as Bart thinks it is, since Meta-Humans are seen as freaks who need to be arrested. A group of soldiers then break into Bart's house and kidnap Cisco before knocking Bart out. Cisco's kidnapping convinces Bart to become a hero in this world, he goes to Oliver Queen's house, who is still in a relationship with Laurel Lance, hoping that Oliver will help him unlock his powers, only to be beaten by The Arrow. Bart manages to take Oliver's hood off, realizing he is Robert Queen. # "Commence"- Bart questions about this reality while Robert tells Bart that Oliver died in the shooting. Then Bart watches TV when he finds a terrorist named Canary, who destroys the GCPD building realizing that she is Dinah. Robert states she took over Star City about four months the same date Oliver defeated Hosea Alvarez. Then Bart finds the device that gave him his powers. Robert helps Bart gets his powers back. Then Bart as The Flash takes down The Canary. At the end, a speedster arrives in Central City, and The Flash runs back in time to prevent his mother's death. # "Paradox"- Bart learns of multiple changes to the timeline: Linda has not forgiven Joe for concealing that her mother was alive, Cisco is angry with him for not altering the timeline to save his brother Dante from being killed, and he has a new CSI partner, Julian Albert, who does not like or trust him. Bart decides to travel back to fix the damage, but he is intercepted by John Fox. John tells Bart that the timeline never resets exactly and he has to learn to live with his mistakes. Meanwhile, Clariss has visions of "Flashpoint" and locates the person responsible, Alchemy, who restores Clariss' powers and full "Flashpoint" memories. Bart tells the team about the timeline's alterations before confronting Clariss at an abandoned warehouse. Alchemy is there as well, saying that he is "preparing this world" for a future event. Cisco arrives and helps The Flash defeat Clariss, who is then incarcerated in Iron Heights. The team determines Alchemy is creating other Meta-Humans from "Flashpoint" whom they need to track down. Cisco and Bart reconcile, as do Linda and Joe. Caitlin is secretly revealed to have gained cryokinetic powers. Bart and Linda begin dating, while Clariss is attacked in his cell. # "Magenta"- Wells and Jesse return to Earth-1, where she reveals she has gained super speed from the second dark matter blast. Wells hopes everyone will dissuade her from using her powers. Elsewhere, foster child Frances Kane develops Meta-Human magnetic powers that manifest as an alternate personality, Magenta, who attacks her abusive foster father. Julian confronts Frankie at the station and is nearly killed by Magenta. Bart learns from Magenta that she got her powers from Alchemy. She escapes and later goes to the Central City Hospital to kill her foster father by dropping an oil tanker on the building. Bart as The Flash creates a vortex to hold the tanker in place, but is unable to confront Magenta simultaneously. Wells sends Jesse to help. She takes over the vortex while Bart talks Kane into gaining control over Magenta. Wally, grappling with disappointment over having no speed, realizes he is also having dreams from "Flashpoint". Wells tells Jesse that he will support her decision and presents her with her own speedster costume. Joe later shows Bart and Julian a video of Clariss being killed in his cell by an unseen force, manifesting only a flying ball of white light. # "The New Rouges"- Three years ago, Sam Scudder and Roscoe Dillon , former cohorts of Leonard Snart, were caught in the original particle accelerator explosion. In the present, Bart begins training Jesse on how to use her powers. Wells suggests the team locate a doppelganger of his from another Earth to replace him on the team once he and Jesse leave. Scudder returns from being trapped in a mirror-like dimension with the ability to transport himself and others through reflective surfaces. He reunites with Dillon, who now has vertigo-inducing powers, and they go on a crime spree. Bart and Jesse (as "Jesse Quick") confront them but are defeated, and Bart ends up trapped inside a mirror by Scudder. Caitlin secretly uses her emerging ice powers to help Bart free himself from his predicament. He and Jesse then successfully capture Scudder and Dillon. After evaluating the candidates, the team recruits the friendly and eccentric Wells of Flashpoint , despite the Earth-2 Wells' misgivings. Jesse and her father then return to Earth-2, with Wells apprising Cisco about suspicious escape. That night, Caitlin accidentally freezes the water in her shower and her appearance begins showing signs of her Earth-2 doppelganger, Killer Frost. # "Monster"- # "Killer Frost"- # "Invasion!"- # "The Present"-